Gillian Cal Supply Closet ?
by AurumWolf21
Summary: Well this is pure smut so yeah the title is pretty self explanitory and given the rating you should be able to guess what it's about. So plz R&R :


**A/N: Well hello there everyone! It's been a while and since I just got out of school not to long ago I should be able to dedicate more time to writing fanfic :) ****However I am also working on a novel soooo things may or may not be posted in a timely fashion. Anyhoo This fic is pure smut. It came it me while I was listening to Nickelback and Bad Girlfriend by Theory of a Deadman. No I don't own anything to do with these bands and unfortunately I don't own Cal or Gillian or Lie to Me in general *sigh*. I hope you enjoy!**

It was the middle of the day and Cal was stuck in his office doing paperwork. He was about three weeks behind and the mountain of paper that covered his desk was beginning to overwhelm him. Cal let out an exasperated sigh as he tried not to think too much of his daunting task.

"Bloody hell you'd think with all the bleedin' upgrades all the fucking paperwork would be on our fucking computers!"

Another hour into his unending task Cal's pen ran out of ink. Cal began searching for another pen but as luck would have it he was all out.

"Fucking hell! How am I supposed to get a goddamn thing done in this place?"

Cal's stress levels were through the roof and if the way things were going kept up Cal was going to kill someone. With another angry sigh Cal stormed out of his office to the supply closet. As he walked, or more like paved a path of destruction through the hallways everyone did their best to get out of their boss' way, lest they wanted to be out of a job. Finally Cal reached the supply closet. With a scowl on his face he opened the door, went in then closed the door behind him. As he was rummaging through the supplies for a pen he heard the door open then close behind him.

"If you wanna get sumfing then you can bloody well wait til I'm done!"

Cal hadn't even turned around to see who had joined him but then again quite frankly he didn't care. Then suddenly he felt slim piano hands on his shoulders, massaging him.

"Why are you so stressed Cal?"

He could feel Gillian's hot breath against his neck and he shivered involuntarily.

"It's all the damn paperwork I've gotta do. You'd think it would all be on our computers but it's not. It's got me all stressed out."

"Well then why don't you let me help you out and help you relax?"

Gillian brushed her lips against his ear and brought her arms around his stomach then cupped the bulge in his pants. Cal's breath hitched and he moaned. He turned around so that he was facing Gillian and saw her beautiful eyes dark with desire for him.

"Gilli…"

Gillian ground her hips into his and delighted in the way Cal's hands grabbed at her hips, keeping her close and the way he leaned his head back against the wall out of sheer pleasure.

"Fuck."

Gillian smiled then her piano hands started working on his belt. Cal opened up his eyes and looked at Gillian.

"Are you sure luv?"

"Cal I've asked myself a millions times if I was sure I wanted to do this. Now I'm here and I've never been surer of something in my life. That is unless you're not sure about this, about us."

To accent her words Gillian had gotten rid of Cal's belt and was now massaging his aching cock.

"Fuck, Gilli."

Gillian sank down to her knees as she pulled his pants and boxer-briefs down then put her lips to the head of his cock. Cal's hips jerked as she took him into her mouth and started bobbing her head on his cock. Then abruptly Gillian stopped.

"Do you want me to stop Cal?"

Cal looked down at her, his eyes full of lust.

"Didn't anyone ever teach you not talk with your mouth full?"

Gillian laughed and resumed bobbing her head. Cal's hand went to Gillian's head and gripped at her hair as she swirled her tongue around his shaft. Then Gillian deep throated his manhood and Cal thought he was going to pass out. Yes he had had his fair share of blow jobs but right now getting one from Gillian in the middle of the day in a supply closet, he'd never been so close to heaven. Cal could feel the beginning of the end for him and with much effort Cal stilled Gillian's movements.

"Is there something wrong?"

"No luv, and as much as I luv what you're doing I want to be inside you. I want to make you cum for me on my cock."

Gillian looked up at Cal, smiled then wrapped her hands around Cal's neck. Cal smirked, pulled up her skirt and cupped her ass. Gillian wrapped her legs around Cal's waist. Cal was both pleased and a little surprised to find that Gillian wasn't wearing any panties.

"Now Gilli, luv did you come to work planning on seducing me?"

"Why are you so surprised Cal? You were the one who said you didn't think I was a good girl and well quite frankly you're right."

Cal smiled at the way she felt in his arms, her legs wrapped around his waist, her lips planting butterfly kisses all over his neck and one of her hands guiding him inside her. They both groaned as Gillian enveloped him completely. Once he was inside of her Cal took a moment to just relish the fact that he had Gillian against a wall, holding onto him as she sucked on his neck and moaned in his ear all the while waiting for him to fuck her. Then without any hesitation Cal almost completely withdrew from her then slammed into her soaking pussy. Gillian let out a loud moan before Cal could silence her with a searing kiss.

"Gilli, luv do you want the whole bloody office to know what we're doing?"

Gillian couldn't speak as Cal fucked her senseless against the wall.

"Well do you luv? Do you want Loker to walk in here to see if you're alright? Then again if you're not alright then we can stop if you'd like."

Gillian's nails were digging into his skin through his suit in an effort not to moan.

"Don't you dare stop Cal. I don't want Eli to walk in but damn Cal I'm not sure I can help it."

"So you're a screamer then eh?"

"No I'm not, or at least I haven't been in the past."

Gillian had now found a new way to keep from being too loud and now in addition to digging her nails into his shoulder blades her lips were permanently planted on his neck. Cal smirked, he could feel how bad she wanted to scream out and a large part of him, mainly the part of him that was currently sliding in and out of her, wanted to hear those cries. He wanted to hear her cry his name.

"So it's just me then luv?"

Cal didn't give Gillian a chance to respond and instead opted to reach his hand down and rub circles over her swollen clit. Gillian bit down on the crook between Cal's shoulder and neck to keep from screaming as one of her hardest orgasms crashed down on her. Cal saw red when Gillian bit down on him and slammed into her with a primal ferocity he had no control over. Cal thought he heard Gillian breathe his name in his ear but he was beyond telling if it was from pain or pleasure. Finally with a few more thrusts and a grunt Cal came, his seed filling her. Slowly Cal and Gillian sank to the floor, trying to catch their breath. Then a sense of panic came over Cal as he looked at Gillian.

"Gilli, luv are you alright? I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you. I just, hell I don't even know what happened. I've never lost it like that before."

Gillian looked up at him and smiled.

"Don't be sorry for giving me the best sex I've ever had Cal."

"You're sure you're alright luv?"

Gillian put her finger in his mouth and he gently held it there with his teeth.

"I've never been better Cal. Now why don't we go back to work and well I'll see you in your office after work then?"

"Of course luv, you know this wasn't a one time thing right luv? I could never do that to you."

"I know Cal, I'll see you after work."

With that Gillian got up, smoothed her clothes and walked out of the supply closet leaving it up to Cal's imagination as to what they were going to do later that night.

**A/N: Right then did you like it? If you did then let me know...plz. I'm thinking about leaving this story where it is as a one-shot but there is the possibility that I might add another chappie. It all depends on your reviews though so let me know :) **


End file.
